This best method for protecting hypertrophied hearts during cardiopulmonary bypass at the present time is controversial among cardiac surgeons. Myocardial blood flow was studied in two groups of dogs with hypertrophied hearts using the radioactive microsphere technique before and after cardiopulmonary bypass.